Blackout Party
by Miss DJ Classy B
Summary: One-Shot. Mia's birthday is here and everyone is looking forward to celebrate until a strong storm hits and takes their electricity, leaving them in the dark. Oh, what to do...Oh, what to do... This contains slight Memily and Kia but nothing too romantic.


_Hey! I started typing this like at the end of June and the beginning of July. I stopped because I lost interest but now I'm looking at it again in October/November and I really think it needs to be finished. _

_This is what happened (some of it…) when a bad storm hit during my little sister's birthday party but that didn't stop us from having a party. I felt like doing a silly one-shot on it :)_

_Disclaimer: Not mine…though, that would've been cool…_

"I got Mia's cake!" Emily ran excitedly to the kitchen with a big white box in her hands. Mia's birthday is tomorrow and even though it wasn't much, the Samurai were taking her roller skating to celebrate.

"I will be taking that." Mike said with a hungry look in his eye. He tried to take the cake but Kevin immediately grabbed it before he could.

"None of us are having this cake until tomorrow." Kevin glared at Mike and set the cake down on the table carefully.

Emily rolled her eyes at the boys. She went to the common room to find Mia with her eyes glued to the window. Mia pointed at the lightly scattered grey clouds. "It's going to storm." She said and looked at Emily. Emily gave the clouds a quick look.

"It's not going to rain." Emily assured Mia. "Those clouds are too thin. It might pass right over us." Thunderstorms didn't bother Emily. Since she grew up on a farm, tornados were the real issue.

"I guess you're right." Mia didn't like storms. Lightning flashed too bright and thunder grumbled too loud. She just hopes Emily is right.

_Samurai Forever_

A few minutes past, Mia felt a little better. She went to the kitchen to have a quick peek of her cake which appeared to be guarded by Kevin and Mike at the table.

"Hey guys." Mia greeted them. "I just wanted to check out my cake."

Mike jumped up from the chair he was sitting in. "Yes!" It seems like he was waiting for Mia.

Kevin shot him a look. "Mia is _looking _at the cake, Mike."

The green samurai held up his hands defensively. "Alright."

Before Mia could open up the box her cake is in, a loud crack of thunder struck the Shiba House. The wind samurai screamed and held on to Kevin as tight as she could. Kevin couldn't help but chuckle at Mia's reaction.

"It's okay." Kevin smiled. He pulled the frightened girl off his torso. "Come on; let's go to the common room." Mia nodded.

Mike left the kitchen too but mostly because he heard the door bell ring. He made sure to check the peek hole for any wandering strangers. When he opened the door, he tried to hold in his laugh. In front of him, there was a soaking, wet Jayden and Antonio. "Dudes…" Mike chuckled.

Mentor Ji came in to see who would be outside at such a time. The wind was starting to get very strong. He pushed Mike aside to let the boys in. "What happened?" Mentor asked.

Jayden was the first one to speak. "Antonio underestimated mother nature." He said glaring at the gold samurai.

"I didn't know it was going to rain this bad, amigo!" Antonio admitted. Antonio invited Jayden fishing when the sun was shining bright. He didn't know the weather would change so fast.

Mentor sighed. "Go get changed boys."

The gold and red samurai walked off to the room they shared together and started to get undressed. Antonio took off his shirt just as the lights in the room flickered.

"Did the lights just flicker or did I take an extended blink?" Antonio asked. He threw his wet shirt in the laundry hamper.

Jayden shrugged. "Maybe you took an extended blink." He replied. The lights turned off without anyone touching the switch. "Or not…"

Then, Jayden heard a scream very similar to Mia's and his and Antonio's door made a thump sound.

"Ow!" Emily groaned from the other side of the door. "Stupid electricity, stupid flashlight, stupid door, stupid clumsiness…"

"Emily?" Antonio asked. "Are you okay?"

Emily opened the door. "Yeah, I'm fine. I got you guys two flashlights. They need batteries though."

"Thanks." Antonio tried to take the flashlight from her but he couldn't find her and ended up tripping on his own feet.

"Antonio, did you just fall?" Jayden chuckled at his friend. Emily joined his laughter.

"No, I was just making a random gravity check." Antonio got back on his feet. "Yup, gravity is still doing okay."

Emily tried to find her gold friend in the dark by putting her arms out in front of her. She felt something cold and damp touch her hands and realized she is touching Antonio's shoulders.

"Ew!" Emily took her hands off his shoulders. "You feel weird!"

"It's called rain." Antonio replied. "Give me the flashlights and Jayden can find some batteries using the light on his samurizer."

"Okay." Emily gave him the flashlights. She forgot how far away she was from the door and walked back into it and fell. "I hate everything."

"You should wait here until we get you some light." Jayden grinned.

_Samurai Forever_

Back in the common room Mia is clinging onto Kevin's leg. Kevin had to drag her all the way to the couch closest to a candle and tried to shake her off.

"Mia, everything is fine." Kevin told the frightened pink ranger. "You can let go now. The world isn't going to end."

"Says you" Mia rolled her eyes. "Aren't you the water samurai? Make the rain stop!"

"Well, aren't you the wind samurai? The wind knocked out our power."

Mia stuck out her tongue. "You suck." She got to her feet and sat on the couch with Kevin. "I'm scared."

"Why are you so scared of storms anyways?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Yup."

"Well, whatever the reason, we're safe in here."

Emily came in holding a bag of frozen peas on her head. She noticed the blue and pink ranger's stares.

"You don't want to know." Emily told them.

"Oh." Mia said.

Eventually the rest of the samurai team came in the common room. They sat in silence by the candles. The thunder growled and the lightning struck. The electricity didn't come back. They were bored.

"So…how was everyone's day?" Emily asked. She smiled brightly hoping to cheer everyone up.

"It was better when the power was still on." Mike said. "I was on level 78!" Mike was playing a video game before Emily brought home the cake and when he was about to resume, his unsaved game shut off.

Emily pouted little. "How about you Mentor?"

"I'm doing alright Emily." Mentor replied. "Thank you for asking."

"That's great Mentor." Emily smiled again. "And you, Mia? Your birthday is in two hours. That's got to be cool."

Mia curled in a ball on the couch and laid down. She turned her head facing the cushions. "Yeah, real cool." She said dryly. "Yippee." She twirled her index finger in the air.

"Party pooper." The yellow ranger crossed her arms. She was trying to start a conversation and no one wanted to join her.

"What are we going to do about the party if the lights aren't back tomorrow?" Kevin asked. The roller skating rink they booked their party is indoors and if they don't have power, then the samurai couldn't skate.

"We'll just have to find an alternative." Jayden told him. He looked at Mia; she didn't say anything about Kevin's question. She didn't even move. "Is she sleeping?"

The blue ranger looked at his teammate and nodded. "That was fast."

Antonio yawned. "We should all go to bed since there's nothing to do."

"Ooh!" Emily jumped up. "Can we camp out here in this room? I can get all of our blankets!"

"I'll help." Mike volunteered. He liked her idea.

"Alright rangers." Mentor said. "We can stay here tonight."

Emily and Mike ran down the hallways excitedly.

"Careful!" Mentor called out to them. He heard some items falling off shelves and Emily yelling at Mike to get off her. "Never mind."Ji shook his head at his two youngest samurais.

_Samurai Forever_

"We should bring down a mattress." Emily said. They can't all fit on the couches and the blankets weren't much support on wooden floors.

"Sure." Mike agreed. "We can take mine and Kevin's. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Mike opened his room door and searched through his drawers by his bed side for a candle. When he got the candle he pulled a match from his pocket and lit it. He set the candle down on the drawer in between his and Kevin's bed. Then, he put his flashlight down so the light is facing the ceiling. Emily copied him. The two grabbed the side of Mike's bed and placed it on the ground.

"How are we going to take it down the stairs?" Emily asked.

"We can mattress surf it downstairs." Mike offered.

"Mattress surf?"

"Yeah. We can sit on it and slide down. I like standing but sitting seems much safer right now especially for your noggin."

"Good idea!"

The samurais pulled the mattress to the top of the stairs and sat down. Mike pushed the mattress enough to make it slide down the flights of stairs. When their short ride was done, Mike got up and held the top of the mattress and dragged Emily on the mattress.

Emily put her hands in the air and giggled. "Weeee!"

Antonio walked by on their way pass the kitchen.

"This is what's taking you guys so long?" Antonio laughed at his silly teammates.

"Can you do me a favor and drop off this luggage for me in the common room?" Mike asked Antonio.

"Sure." Antonio grabbed the mattress from Mike and started to haul Emily. "Man, you're heavier than you look." He told Emily.

"I'm going to go get Kevin's bed and some more pillows. Be right back." Mike jogged upstairs.

_Samurai Forever_

"Anybody order a green bed and a blonde?" Antonio asked his teammates when Emily and himself got to the common.

"I did." The fire samurai told him. "…except for the blonde. You can return that."

"Okay." The gold samurai carried Emily bridal style to the couch Mia is sleeping on and put her down. He pats Emily on the head. "Now be a good blonde for the birthday girl. She will be very pleased and might even give you a treat."

Emily sticks out her tongue at him. "You guys suck."

_Samurai Forever_

A little later, the rain stopped but the wind still howled. The samurais got cozy in their blankets and drifted off into sleep. Well, almost everyone.

"Psst…psst!" Emily poked Mike's cheek. "Mike, are you awake?"

Mike groaned and rolled over on his stomach. "What do you need Emily?"

Emily clenched her yellow monkey in the arms. "I can't sleep."

"You were asleep an hour ago."

"Well, now I'm not."

"Did you try warm milk?"

"The electricity is still out. The milk spoiled and the microwave doesn't work."

"Count sheep?"

"Sheep annoy me."

Mike grumbled under his breath. "How about running around the house?"

"I have to do enough of that during training."

"Emily, close your eyes and think of something that makes you happy."

"Fine." Emily crawled back to her yellow blankets and followed Mike's orders. Soon enough she fell asleep.

_Samurai Forever_

Mia woke up to the sun rays in her eyes. She wrapped her baby pink blanket over her shoulders and got out the couch. Because of her friends that slept on a mattress that night, she had to tip-toe around their heads and feet to get out the room.

The pink ranger made her way out the house and sat on the steps. A few trees had splits in them and some are on the ground. The samurai's training dummies are on the ground too. There is debris everywhere and she's sure Mentor Ji is going to pick them up. Ji doesn't like messy yards.

"_So much for a happy birthday"_ She thought. Mia got up and brushed off the dust on her black pants. Just when she was about to go inside, her friends all stood in a semi-circle around her and started to sing her The Happy Birthday Song. Kevin and Jayden held her birthday cake in their hands. Her cake has pink roses on it with a portrait of herself in the middle.

"How OOOLD…are you now…" They all sang emphasizing on the "old" part to tease her. Mia didn't mind. Instead, she laughed at their terrible morning voices.

"So, are you going to blow out the candles or what?" Kevin asked Mia when they were all done singing.

Mia nodded and blew out her "2" and "0" candles. "You guys are so sweet! Thank you." Mia thanked her best friends.

Mentor came out the house with his phone in his hand. "I don't mean to put a damper on things but the skating rink is closed due to no electricity." Mentor Ji stated.

"Then, what are we going to do now?" Emily asked. They didn't have any back-up party plans.

All of the samurais looked at each other hoping for an answer.

Mike answered first. "I heard there is this thing called the park." He said. "People have fun without power there."

"That sounds lame." Antonio said.

"It's actually not that bad." Emily told her golden friend. "People roller skate there too."

"I guess we can try." Mia said.

Everyone agreed.

_Samurai Forever_

Later that day, the samurais gathered at a picnic table watching the people at the park have a good time.

"We have been trapped in the Shiba House for too long." Mike said.

"Or you've been playing video games for too long." Kevin told Mike.

Emily got up and roller skated to the sidewalk. "Come on; let's go skate to the pond." Emily called her friends over.

The rangers formed a conga line and skated around the park in all smiles.

Mia broke from the line and took off her skates. She started to run toward the swings. "Push me!" She exclaimed. Everyone followed her lead. Kevin pushed Mia on her swing as hard as her could. Mia screamed playfully when she got close to hitting into a tree in the air. "You're mean!" The pink samurai yelled at her teammate.

"I'm mean?" Kevin asked her with a grin. The water samurai grabbed the two chains on Mia's swing and twist them together. When he finished, he let go of the chains. Mia screamed loudly as her swing's chains unraveled with her still sitting on the seat. Once her short rollercoaster ride came to an end, she tried to catch Kevin (who is running away from her) but failed and fell on the grass dizzily.

Mentor Ji watched the rangers from a distance. He smiled at their childish behaviors. He's really glad to see they can have fun and celebrate Mia's birthday without electricity or Mater Xandred interfering.

"Mentor!" Jayden called his father-figure. Ji walked over to him. "We're going to the pond to watch the sunset. Want to come?"

"Sure, Jayden." Mentor said. "Go ahead. I will meet you there."

_Samurai Forever_

"It's so beautiful." Emily said in awe. She and the others are watching the sun go down by the pond. They all sat on the deck shoulder to shoulder. It's a very romantic scene.

"I really love the pink clouds surrounding it." Mia stated.

"Of course you would." Mike gave Mia a warm smile.

"Thank you for the day out. This has been the best birthday ever." Mia thanked her teammates.

"You're welcome Mia." Antonio and Emily said at the same time.

"Jinks!" Antonio and Emily shouted at each other. "Double jinks!"

"Cut it out you two." Kevin told them. He shook his head.

Emily stuck out her tongue at her friends. She watched as a little duckling passed by her on the deck. "Aw! A baby duck!" Emily said in excitement. Her loud voice startled the duckling so much it fell in the pond head first. Emily's mouth dropped open. "Well, that ruined the moment. Poor thing."

"Ducks know how to swim Emy." Mike told Emily. "I'm sure it's fine."

The sun finally set, leaving the sky dark and the air a little chilly. The samurai cheered and hugged each other giggling.

"Well, that was fun." Mia said as Kevin helped her up to her stand up.

Ji nodded. "It sure was but it's now time to go."

All the samurai started to whine. "But Mentor…"

"No buts." Ji said. "We can stop for ice cream if you would like considering the one back home melted."

_Samurai Forever_

The samurai team all decided to sleep in the common room again. A few candles are lit in the room so they can see each other's faces. They all had on light pajamas (since there is no air conditioning) and were having a good time talking and laughing while enjoying their ice cream.

"Remember the time that bee stung Kevin and he started screaming like a little girl?" Emily laughed.

Mike joined in her laughter. "Dude, that was hilarious!"

"Not funny." Kevin grumbled.

"Hey, you know they don't mean it." Mia comforted her blue friend.

"Remember when we all met?" Jayden joined the conversation.

"Aw, I remember that." Mia smiled. "I remember all our first words to each other was like 'Who is the red ranger?'"

"Then Jayden came out of nowhere on a horse in the middle of the city." Mike said. Everyone chuckled a little at the memory.

"Really amigo? A horse?" Antonio asked his best friend. He wasn't there when the team just met.

"It's not like I had a car to find you in this big city." Jayden told them. He blushed.

"It's alright, Jayden." Kevin told him. "At least you were dressed for the occasion." He turned his head to Antonio." I just had on a pair of black shorts and a light blue sweater with no shirt on that day because I got called after swimming practice."

"Wow. What about the rest of you guys?" Antonio asked his teammates.

"I was playing my flute." Emily told him. "Nothing special because of…my sister's sickness."

"I was helping out at the daycare." Mia said. "I might get a job there after this nighlok taking the world thing is done."

"I was playing video games at the arcade." Mike said.

"Interesting." Antonio nodded. He never expected their first meeting like that.

Just then, the wind howled outside. The rain fell and lightning struck. Everyone groaned.

"Why again?" Mia asked in protest.

Kevin put him arm around her shoulder. "I hope it knocks the electricity back in place." Kevin answered her.

"I'm actually enjoying this no electricity thing." Emily said. "It's not as bad as I thought it would be."

"Yeah, that's true." Mia agreed. "I did enjoy my birthday after all."

"Speaking of your birthday, check out the clock." Jayden gestured to the clock that read; 12:00AM. "You are now officially 20 years old."

Mentor came in the room with a small plastic grocery bag. "Any empty ice cream cups?" He asked. The rangers all dumped their empty cups in the bag. "Goodnight rangers." Ji left the room.

"Goodnight." The rangers all said.

Emily yawned and stretched her legs. "We should probably get some rest about now." She said.

The samurais all nodded their head in agreement. Kevin blew out the candles and they all nestled in their spots in the common room but no one closed their eye lids.

"I can't sleep." Mike said. Everyone in the room agreed with him.

"We should all think of something that makes us happy." Emily said and gave Mike a smile. "That's what helped me sleep last night."

"I think that's a great idea, Em." Mike smiled back.

Mia noticed their smiles. "Mike and Emily sitting in a tree, K-I…"

"Don't finish that." Mike grinned.

All of the teammates laughed. Soon enough, all of them were fast asleep with warm smiles on their faces.

_Yay! I finished it! Finally! Like it? Hate it? Review please! :D_


End file.
